Art Class
by Oz the Magician
Summary: Yullen. Allen's class is going to start drawling people in art class and Kanda gets a new job. Rating may go up depending on what people would like. Better than it sounds...as least I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first time any really romantic story and my first shot at a yullen fanfiction so please be nice. The rating could change depending on what people would like. Read, review and I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I don't own -man.**

As the Sun rose over the beautiful city skyline, the Sun's beautiful rays peaked through a window, waking up a white haired college student. His hair has created a white halo around his head, falling just above his shoulders as he sat up in his lonely bed. Beside him where he was expecting to find his lover was only a made side of his bed and a note.

_Moyashi, _

_I got up early for a new job. I'll be back by the time you get back home. Don't forget about your class today. _

_P.S- you snore in your sleep_

"My name's Allen" He muttered saying something else under his breath too quiet for anyone to understand.

The Allen scowled at the use of his least favorite nickname, but didn't dwell to it for long once he saw the time. He leaped out of bed and rushed putting on his close. Allen wore a simple black pants, white dress shirt, charcoal grey vest and red ribbon around his neck. Before he ran out of his room, he grabbed his book bag and sketch pad.

"Tim, I'll be home around three be a good boy" A golden retriever puppy weaved in and out of Allen's legs, begging to be walked and played with. Allen sighed petting the puppy before putting Tim in his cage, grabbed his keys and locked the door as he left.

Allen quickly made his way out of his apartment are to the motorcycle he was given as a birthday present for his nineteenth birthday. All his friends had pitched in to get it for him and it was now one of his most prized possessions. He sped down the street to his art class; if he was late again he would be kicked out of the class.

"Allen, where are you? Class is about to begin!" A feminine voice yelled at Allen on the other end of his phone call.

"I just parked. I'll be in five, Lenalee" Allen explained slightly out of breath as he sprinted through the busy, people filled sidewalks. He checked his watch, six minutes before class started.

"Hurry up, Moyashi" another voice told him, butting into the conversation. One of Allen's other good friends Lavi "remember what Mr. Cross said 'if you're late again, you're going to have to be one of the naked models…actually Beansprout, take your sweet time"

Allen froze momentarily, remembering the threat Cross had left him. That hadn't been the only part of his threat though; he said Allen would also be left with all his debts. Unfortunately for Allen, Cross could easily care out that threat because Cross was Allen's legal guardian and 'he could do anything to him' according to Cross.

"Don't worry, I won't be late" Allen spoke with a determined tone. Snapping his phone shut, he sprinted the rest of the way to class. _'Thirty seconds 'till class starts'_ Allen motivated himself as the building came into view.

_5…_

He raced through the hallways, saying a quick 'excuse me' to any one he bumped into.

_4…_

Allen made his way as quickly as possible up the stairs. Why did his class have to be one the fifth floor?

_3…_

The stair doors burst open, revealing a panting Allen.

_2…_

_1…_

He ran to the end of the hallway, falling through the door seconds before Cross entered the class room. Cross snorted muttering idiot apprentice before starting class.

"Hello, filthy children" Cross began the lecture for the day as Allen made his way to his seat in between Lavi and Lenalee. He slowly got out his sketchbook, notebook, and pencils, getting set for class.

"Oi Moyashi, that was a pretty close call" Lavi snickered, at what would have been the single most embarrassing day for Allen.

"Lavi" Lenalee scowled suppressing her own laughter. Lenalee and Lavi loved to tease Allen about Cross ever since high school. His reactions were always humorous.

"Idiot and company! Pay attention!" Cross yelled at the trio, throwing the piece of chalk at Allen, hitting him in the middle of the forehead with deadly accuracy making Allen crash to the ground. Allen cradled his forehead, as Lenalee and Lavi laughed quietly but got back to paying attention to Cross. Reluctantly, Allen crawled back up to his seat and started to take notes.

"As you know I told you would be drawling people today" Cross said lazily then ordered the models into the room "Beautiful ladies and other, get in hear"

The models walked into the wide room wearing only loosely fitted robes. All except one of the model were tall beautiful women with large breasts and hair that was every color under the Sun. The exception was a tall man with a beautiful muscular body. His eyes were a deep cobalt blue and his hair was long midnight blackish blue.

Allen's eyes widened in recognition of the bluenette "Kanda…"

Kanda smirked at Allen's reaction "I told you I had a new job Moyashi"

The models dropped their robes.

**Read, review and please be nice. **

**-Oz the Magician **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, it was my birthday last week and I been busy with school and stuff. I do not own -man.**

* * *

><p><em>The models walked into the wide room wearing only loosely fitted robes. All except one of the model were tall beautiful women with large breasts and hair that was every color under the Sun. The exception was a tall man with a beautiful muscular body. His eyes were a deep cobalt blue and his hair was long midnight blackish blue. <em>

_Allen's eyes widened in recognition of the bluenette "Kanda…"_

_Kanda smirked at Allen's reaction "I told you I had a new job Moyashi" _

_The models dropped their robes. _

Allen froze as the models dropped their robes, his mouth hanging slightly. He had seen Kanda naked before, plenty of times in fact. This was different though, after all it was public nudity. Noticing to smirks coming from Lavi, Cross, and Kanda, Allen quickly shook the shock off and, pencil in hand, opened his sketch pod beginning to draw that clothe-less Kanda. In fine detail. Every muscle, indent, line, and detail was drawn in-depth and the shading was exquisite.

As Allen drew Kanda in great detail, his face was the color of a tomato and there was a slight tightening in his pants but nothing noticeable. Even though Allen wouldn't admit it, he wasn't drawing from seeing Kanda. He was drawing from memory.

Kanda noticed Allen trying not to look at his body as he drew and drew quickly. He smirked.

"Is there a problem, _Moyashi_?" Kanda purred Allen's nickname. His own hand ran over his chest, teasing Allen as much as possible without getting too inappropriate.

Allen's face got hotter with every passing second, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you can't even look me in the eye let alone look at my body an draw me" Kanda retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I can too look up, BaKanda" Allen defended, taking Kanda's words as a challenge. Kanda's eyebrow rose in amusement and waited expectantly.

"Oh, Yu-chan~ don't tease our little Moyashi" Lavi teased, giving Allen a nuggie. Allen and Kanda growled at Lavi's close proximity. Feeling possessive, Kanda snatched Allen from Lavi's hold and held him close. The other students seemed to pay no attention and just continued drawing the other models while Cross tried to seduce then more beautiful models.

Allen blushed madly, again, as he felt Kanda bare skin against his own. He spoke meekly, "Uh…Kanda? Could you let go of me?"

Kanda chuckled, leaning down and whispered into Allen's ear "Do you really want me to?"

Allen flushed and wiggled out of Kanda's grip. He complained, "Not in class"

"Fine, but when we get home your mine, Moyashi" He purred before getting back into a pose. Allen stood shocked for a moment but quickly snapped out of it. Picking back up his supplies, he got back to work even fast than before.

After a few hours of hard work and a little sexual harassment, the department bell rang, indicating the end of all classes for the day. Not waited for class to even end Cross along with two of the hired models had left a half hour prior. Quickly yet carefully the students placed their artwork in folders or on the drying racks so they wouldn't be harmed. The students and models filed out of the room, headed for either a changing room, home, or more classes.

"Hey Moyashi~" Lavi spoke cheerfully, even after being in Cross' class for three hours "wanna go to the mall with me and Lenalee? You could even bring Yu-chan~"

Before Allen could respond, a sword was at Lavi's neck held by a very angry samurai. He snarled "Don't call me Yu, Baka Usagi"

"Kanda, people don't kill friends." Allen warned, knowing the tone created an empty treat. Kanda 'che'ed' but lowered his sword. Allen turned to Lavi and Lenalee, "And sorry Lavi, I have to study for my calculus test"

Lavi pouted, not believing that was the only reason Allen would go to the apartment he shared with Kanda after staring and drawing his for three hours. Lenalee, naïve as a child, believe Allen and exchanged farewells with the couple before dragging Lavi to the mall.

Kanda and Allen walked back to the apartment in silence. To Allen, it felt like a horrible awkward silence that seemed to last forever. He glanced at Kanda whom seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, after what felt like forever, Allen and Kanda arrived at their home.

"Did Cross even pay you for the modeling job?" Allen asked, finally breaking the silence. He walked over to his side of the room and started to strip out of his class clothes planning to change into more casual clothes.

Kanda turned to Allen to Allen to respond when he froze seeing. Allen shirt and pants were scattered on the floor leaving a great view of Allen's sculpted muscles. His hands were on the top of his boxers when Kanda came up and hugged Allen from behind.

"No, but embarrassing you was payment enough" Kanda smirked and he saw the bright red blush that covered Allen's entire face. He began to place butterfly kisses on Allen's pale neck to he pushed Allen onto their bed. This continued for quick a while and before the love struck couple knew it, it was night fall.

"Love you Kanda" Allen whispered to Kanda as he lay under the covers, snuggled up to Kanda.

"Call me Yu" Allen eyes widened a fraction as Kanda gave Allen permission to called Kanda by his first name. No one was allowed to call Kanda, Yu. Not even his adoptive father.

Allen smiles and beautiful, true smile that only Kanda ever saw and snuggled closer "Love you Yu"

"Love you too Moyashi" Kanda muttered as the couple fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ;)<strong>

**-Oz**


End file.
